Heavy in Your Arms
by AutumnSkyy
Summary: In 1960's Boston, a vivacious reporter and a kindhearted nun embark on a secret love affair they must hide from the world or be damned in a place much worse than hell itself. (My first Bananun everrrrr.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own AHS but I miss Asylum so much I could cry about it.**

 **A/N:** Okay, so I found this fic I wrote last year lost in my documents that I had _completely_ forgotten about until now.

I didn't tell anyone about it (like I usually do before I upload a new story) because I never planned on uploading it at all but I'm curious to see where it goes (also because it's a bit different from what I've been working on lately and since I have a lot of free time on my summer break, why not?).

Soooo super random new story update! Enjoy y'all.

 **.**

 **HEAVY IN YOUR ARMS**

 **CH 1- Addicted to you**

 **.**

It was the taste of her lips that she craved often through out the day. It was the sound of her sweet, angelic voice that kept drawing her in. The woman's almost childish innocence was alluring to Lana Winters. She simply couldn't get enough. It was sure to drive her insane.

She kept coming to the dark and dreary place for more. She always wanted more of her.

"Miss Winters," the nun gasped in a soft whisper, completely taken by surprise by the reporter's hand making its way up her habit as she pushed her against the wall without warning.

Her cheeks were blushed red in both embarrassment and bashfulness. She seemed so innocent and naïve at times that it was almost a shame to corrupt her in such a fashion. Lana was almost ashamed of herself but it didn't stop her. Oh no, it only fueled the hunger she felt for the nun. But alas, Lana Winters did wonder what she was doing in some filthy corridor in the middle of the night feeling up a nun. There was just no justification to her actions, what so ever.

They were hidden in one of Briarcliff's dark corridors far from the eyes of any onlooker doing things both of them should have been ashamed of but weren't. Even Sister Mary Eunice couldn't deny that she liked the way the reporter's lips felt against the soft skin of her neck. That Lana Winters was too good to be true. She knew how to play Mary Eunice like a harp.

But Sister Mary Eunice knew very well that if they were to get caught, she was going to get more than a flogging by Sister Jude. She and the reporter would be committed to Briarcliff as mentally insane patients. She couldn't begin to imagine all the scolding baths and electro shock therapies they would receive. It was sickening. So Mary Eunice pushed the thoughts to the furthest corners of her mind. She was just going to enjoy those sweet moments a little longer.

Lana grinned against her lover's lips.

"Someone could see us." Mary Eunice warned in a hushed whisper. She was always so paranoid of being caught.

Lana found the notion to be a little exhilarating. Just the thought of being caught set her senses a flame. However, she very well knew the consequences and did not want to prepare herself for them. Lana would not allow herself to be committed.

"No one will see us." Lana reassured her as she brushed her lips against the Sister's cheek. "You taste wonderful." She breathed hungrily in her ear.

Mary Eunice giggled in that way she did when she was embarrassed. Lana pulled back, smiling at her. "Did you know that?"

"Oh, Lana." Mary Eunice blushed profoundly. "Don't tell me these things."

"And why not?" Lana challenged as she took the cap off Mary's head and let her unruly golden waves fall forth. Her hair smelled wonderful.

The two women met gazes; their cheeks blushed red from different reasons.

Mary Eunice stuttered to speak until Lana placed a finger upon her lips. "Listen to me and listen to me well little girl, no one can keep me from you. Do you understand?"

Mary Eunice sighed in defeat. This Lana Winters knew so much of the world and the things in it that it left Mary feeling a bit too childish. Of course, she was only twenty-two and she hadn't explored the world much or at all. She had gone from high school straight to the convent and hadn't had the chance to explore her life to the fullest. But Mary was okay with that for as long as she had Lana, the world was already hers.

Mary Eunice smiled softly as she kissed Lana back. "I understand."

"Good." Lana smirked and leaned in to kiss her again.

"I just can't help to worry." Mary bit her bottom lip.

"Worry?" Lana said with a light chuckle, "Worried about what? An escaped maniac?"

Mary Eunice frowned and stopped Lana from kissing her. "No, I'm afraid of—"

"Oh, don't tell me you're afraid of some old woman now, are you?"

"Sister Jude isn't just some old woman." She said with a huff and Lana laughed, liking the way Mary Eunice got all worked up at the mere mention of that old nun.

"Shh, it's okay." Lana kissed her cheek softly, leaving tender little trails down Mary's jawline and onto her neck.

Mary Eunice sighed with pleasure when Lana kissed the gap between her collar bones and moved her hand higher up her habit where her fingers found the soft cotton of her underwear.

"Do you love me?" Lana whispered in a husky voice as her fingers made their way into Mary's underwear.

Mary's legs trembled and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"Do you?" Lana dug her fingers deeper until she felt the warmth she was looking for. Her lips kissed trails down the side of Mary Eunice's neck as her fingers worked their magic. "Hmm?"

"Yes." Sister Mary Eunice gasped, "Yes, I love you."

Lana grinned. They were the words she loved to hear.

She bit back a laugh, amused by the way Mary was complete putty in her hands, "Hush now or the entire loony bin will hear you."

Mary bit back her moans of utter pleasure, letting Lana push her harder against the brick wall. The words she had spoken were true. Mary Eunice loved Lana. There was no denying it and Mary knew that if Sister Jude ever asked her, she could never deny it. She'd yell it to the winds if she could. Alas, their love had to be kept a secret.

There was no way in heaven or hell that Mary Eunice would stand to lose Lana and vise versa. She'd follow the other woman to the end of the world and back if she had to. Not to mention the fact that Lana made her knees week and her legs tremble. Sometimes Mary felt ashamed of the how she loved the way the other woman's tongue found its way between her legs, or the way her fingers made her squirm and dance about. Mary Eunice had never felt a pleasure so wonderful and so heavenly. She always craved the warmth of Lana's naked skin against her own, the feeling of her lips making their way down her chest and onto her stomach. She loved the way Lana looked at her, the way she said her name and the way she played with her fingers when they lay in one of the dirty cots together.

Mary Eunice McKee was deeply in love with Lana Winters and she could never live without her. Not even the devil himself could part them, or so Mary liked to think.

When Lana was done, she took a step back and placed her two fingers in her mouth and pulling them out slowly in a sucking motion. Mary Eunice blushed furiously whenever she did that.

She took in a sharp breath and fixed her habit. "Goodness gracious, Miss Winters." She said, "You'd drive me insane if you wished."

Lana laughed, "Oh, like you didn't like it."

"I never said I didn't." Mary Eunice said a little hotly to which Lana laughed again.

"When can I see you again?" She asked, pressing herself against the young nun. "Hmm?"

Mary stuttered on her words. She didn't know when she could sneak away to see Lana again. The only reason she had been able to escape was that Sister Jude had her hands busy with a new patient that was giving her a run for her money.

"Tomorrow?" Lana asked, "Outside. Out in the forest. When you go make a round for that quack doctor."

Mary Eunice thought about Dr. Arden and his little experiments. She didn't like to ask questions and only did as she was told.

"Lana, it's too dangerous during the day. Someone could see us."

"Doesn't that make it that much more fun?" She teased with a pearly white smile.

Mary Eunice almost wanted to laugh at how eager Lana was to see her again and she often wished Lana didn't have to leave Briarcliff. If only she could stay there by her side, forever.

Mary Eunice sighed, "Fine. Tomorrow. But not in the forest. Meet me in the chapel."

Lana grinned from ear to ear and kissed her. "See you tomorrow, Peach."

"Tomorrow." Mary said with much hope.

And off she went, into the darkness of Briarcliff's corridors to return again the following day. Mary Eunice stood watching her until she disappeared out of sight.

She would see Lana again tomorrow and the next day and the day after that. Mary leaned against the wall and hugged herself with the warmest of smiles. She could still smell Lana's elegant and expensive perfume on her.

That Lana Winters would damn her a sinner.

Hell, if that's what it meant to have Lana in her life, than Mary would rather be a sinner than a saint.


End file.
